Liebe Kampf
by ParkByun61
Summary: [SEQUEL UPDATE] Kehadiran Baekhyun membuat hidup Chanyeol terganggu dan mengakibatkan hubungan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya putus. Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun ? -CHANBAEK-
1. Chapter 1

Author : EegYeol61

Title: Liebe Kampf

Genre: Romance, sad, angst

Rating: T

Length: Oneshoot

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik SM, keluaga, fans DLL tapi chanyeol itu suami saya #plak :p

Warning: Yaoi, Boy X boy, gaje, typo betebaran, cerita pasaran, membosankan dan kekurangan lainnya

Happy Reading~

"Park Chanyeol" siapa yang tak mengenalnya, putra tunggal dari pemilik Park company yang memiki cabang perusahaan di beberapa negara maju. Perusahaan tersebut salah satu penunjang kegiatan ekonomi di korea selatan. Memiliki wajah tampan, tinggi semampai, bahkan yeoja-yeoja cantik yang selalu menyapanya. Bukan hanya itu ia bahkan memiliki segudang prestasi di sekolah baik di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Benar-benar sempurnakan ? namun semua itu tidak lah sempurna bagi chanyeol setelah kedatangan siswa baru di kelasnya. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja bertubuh mugil berparas cantik dan manis dalam bersamaan. Lalu kenapa chanyeol membencinya ? itu karena tingkah berisik –menurut chanyeol- yang selalu mengganggu chanyeol. Dan yang lebih parah mereka berdua teman sebangku. Baekhyun memiliki rasa cinta pada chanyeol saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan chanyeol tau itu tapi sayang chanyeol selalu mengacuhkan baekhyun di tambah lagi sebenarnya chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih dari kelas sebelah bernama Xi Luhan, Namja primadona sekolah yang berasal dari china. Namun kenyataan itu tak membuat baekhyun menyerah, ia bersingkukuh untuk menjadi kekasih Chanyeol walau chanyeol membencinya.

"Haahh.." Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, kini ia sedang bersama namja manis bermata bulat di sampingnya. Namja bermata bulat itu bernama Do Kyungsoo yang tak lain adalah sepupunya. Mereka tinggal bersama setelah kedua orang tua baekhyun meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan naas yang menimpa keluarga baekhyun. Hanya baekhyun yang berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu walaupun ia mengalami luka yang amat parah. Bahkan ia koma selama hampir 4 bulan. Oleh karena itu kyungsoo dan kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayangi baekhyun.

"Baek, gwenchana ?" tanya kyungsoo khawair melihat baekhyun yang tak menyentuh makan siangnya.

"Nan gwenchana kyung" jawab baekhyun lemah. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan chanyeol batin kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang mengetahui periha baekhyun yang mennyukai chanyeol. Ia sudah beberapa kali menyuruh baekhyun untuk berhenti menyukai chanyeol. Melihat chanyeol yang selalu menolaknya.

"Chanyeol lagi?" tebak kyungsoo

"..."

Hening, Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, berhentilah mengejarnya ,ia telah memiliki kekasih baek" nasehat kyungsoo pada baekhyun. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana ? habiskan makan siang mu dulu baek" ujar kyungsoo menahan kepergian baekhyun.

"Aku tidak lapar kyungsoo, aku sekarang ingin ke kelas saja" jawab baekhyun seraya berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo menuju kelasnya

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun berencana akan memberikan chanyeol bekal yang di buatnya susah payah setelah membujuk kyungsoo untuk mengajarkannya. Ia berharap chanyeol akan menyukainya. Kini kelas sedang sepi karena para penghuninya telah berhambur menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut merka yang kosong setelah pelajaran yang amat membosankan tersebut.

Hanya tinggal baekhyun dan chanyeol di kelas tersebut. Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan kursinya berniat menuju ke kelas kekasinya, Luhan. Melihat itu baekhyun segera menghalangi chanyeol yang membuat chanyeol sangat jengkel.

"Ck, sekarang apa lagi mau mu?" ucap chanyeol dengan suara beratnya tak lupa wajah datar.

"Ini, aku membuat makanan kesukaanmu, semoga kau suka" ucap baekhyun tak lupa senyum manisnya.

"Cih.. simpan saja, aku tak membutuhkannya" ucap chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sama. Chanyeol berniat ingin meninggalkan baekhyun namun baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan nya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan chanyeol erat. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola mata bulatnya jengah.

SREKK !

BRUK ! Chu~

Karena chanyeol yang terlalu emosi, ia menarik tangan nya dari genggaman tangan baekhyun kasar. Namun karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan alhasil mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi yang err.. Chanyeol menindih baekhyun tanpa sengajapun kedua bibir mereka menempel.

"Cha..Chan..Chanyeol" belum sempat mereka berdua mencerna apa yang terjadi sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Pemilik suara itu ternyata adalah luhan yang berrdiri mematung dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Chanyeol segera berdiri dari posisinya dan menghampiri luhan

"Lu..Luhan ini tidak seperti ysng kau lihat"ujar chanyel berusaha menjelaskan semunya. Namun luhan menepis tangan chanyeol yang berusa memeluknya.

"Cukup ! aku tidak akan mendengar penjelasanmu , aku ingin kita berakhir, dan kau baek! KAU SELALU MENJADI PENGHALANG HUBUNGANKU, DASAR NAMJA JALANG !" Ucap luhan mengakhirinya.

Nyut~

Hati baekhyun serasa di tusuk ribuan jarum mendengar cacian luhan terhadapnya. Dengan itu luhan berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Chanyeol berusa mengejar luhan namun ia kehilangan jejaknya.

"SHIT ! Kau harus menerima pelajaran Byun Baekhyun" dendam chanyeol

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu chanyeol benar-benar membenci baekhyun, ia bertukar tempat duduk dengan Tao untuk menghindari baekhyun. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang telah membuat chanyeol tambah membencinya. Baekhyun selalu berusa meminta maaf pada chanyeol tetapi hanya di anggap lalu oleh chanyeol. Pernah suatu ketika baekhyun harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu karena mengalami hipotermia akibat terlalu lama berdiri di depan rumah chanyeol di tengah hujan deras yang menguyur saat itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, sejujurnya ia sangat sedih dengan perubahan sikap baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dulu ceria, cerewet dan menggemaskan telah hilang dan tinggallah baekhyun yang pendiam dan pemurung.

"Kau yakin kau akan pulang sendiri baek ?" tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyun. Tadi baekhyun menyuruh kyungsoo pulang dengan kekasihnya Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai terlebih dahulu karena ia akan keperpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam. Baekhyun dengan pasti menganggukkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan sepupu overprotectif nya ini.

"Hah.. baiklah ! kalau terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku ok!"

"Ne"

Kemudian kyungsoo menyusul kekasihnya untuk pulang bersama. Setelah kyungsoo hilang dari pandangannya raut wajah baekhyun menjadi sayu. Sebenarnya bukan perpustakaan tujuannya saat ini. Waktu istirahat tadi chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya di gudang sekolah untuk membicarakan permasalahan mereka. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti semoga saja chanyeol akan memaafkannya. Baekhyun bergegas menuju gudang sekolah agar chanyeol tak menunggunya terlalu lama. Sesampainya ia di gudang ia tak menemukan keberadaan chanyeol disana. Ia bergidik ngeri melihat suasana gedung yang agak gelap. Beberapa tumpukan kursi tak terpakai memenuhi sudut gedung dan beberapa barang tak terpakai lainnya. Baekhyun ingin meninggalkan gudang yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri karena tak melihat orang yang ia cari sebelum sebuah suara familiar tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap pada asal suara itu berasal. Disana telah berdiri chanyeol dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Ia menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Memang tatapannya terkesan datar tetapi di balik tatapan datar itu tersimpan suatu makna kebencian. Baekhyun yang melihat tatapan itu secara refleks memundurkan langkahnya.

"A..Ada apa chanyeol ?" tanya baekhyun takut. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Kakinya bergetar tak kuasa menutup ketakutannya. Chanyeol menyeringai, dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati baekhyun. Satu langkah untuk chanyeol berarti satu langah mundur untuk baekhyun. Langkah baekhyun terhenti karena tembok di belakangnya. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ketembok berharap ia bisa hilang menembus tembok. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga baekhyun

"Aku ingin memberimu pelajaran baek" ucap chanyeol dengan suara bass nya

GLUP !

Kyungsoo tengah gelisah di tempat duduknya kini. Ia sedang berada di mobil Kai menuju rumahnya. Ia sesekali melirik kai yang tengah fokus menyetir. Ia merasakan firasat buruk terhadap baekhyun.

"Kai" panggil kyungsoo pada namja berkulit tan di sampingnya yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Hm" gumam kai yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Aku ingin kembali kesekolah" ucap kyungsoo

"Eoh, Wae ?" tanya kai heran pada permintaan kyungsoo

"Aku merasakan terjadi sesuatu pada baekhyun"

"Mungkin itu Cuma firasatmu saja, bukankah tadi baekhyun mengtakan ia ingin mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan"

"Jebal Kai, aku takut terjadi sesuatu"

"Hah.. Baiklah, tenangkan diri mu, ok !"

Akhirnya kai menuruti permintaan kyungsoo.

BUGH !

PLAK !

Pukulan dan tamparan chanyeol layangkan pada wajah baekhyun. Baekhyun tersungkur menerima pukulan dari chanyeol. Ia meringis kesakitan, sudut bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Baekhyun terus menangis memohon pada chanyeol untuk menghentikan perlakuannya tetapi tak di hiraukan oleh chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik kerah seragam baekhyun dengan kasar dan menghempaskan punggung baekhyun ke tembok.

"APA KAU PUAS SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN KU HAH?" bentak chanyeol tepat di depan wajah baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya tanda ia sangat ketakutan. Saat ini air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Mi..mianhae chanyeol" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir baekhyun. Chanyeo mendecih, ia mengalihkan tangannya pada leher baekhyun untuk mencekiknnya. Ia tersulut emosi. Akal sehat tak ada pada dirinya, baekhyun terpekik tertahan.

"Akhh..Cha-chan, he-henti-kan" erang baekhyun sambil memukul lengan chanyeol yang mencekiknya. Usahanya sia-sia karena tangan chanyeol tak terlepas bahkan kakinya kini tak lagi berada di lantai.

"Hentikan kau bilang, setelah apa yang kau perbuat. Kau bilang hentikan, cih ! tak akan baek" Ucap chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin sulit bernafas karena cekikan chanyeol yang semakin kuat.

"Bah-bahkhan-ji-jikah kau mem-bunuh-kuh-kau-bi-sa me-mema-afkankuh tak apa chan-yeolh" mendengar perkataan baekhyun chanyeol semakin emosi. Ia menghempaskan tubuh baekhyun pada tumpukan kursi usang yang ada di sudut gudang. Kursi itu jatuh menimpa tubuh lemah baekhyun di tambah lagi besi-besi tua yang tajam ikut menimpa tubuh baekhyun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CHANYEOL !" teriak Kyungsoo di depan pintu gudang

DEG!

Chanyeol terkejut. Ia terkejut bukan karena teriakan kyungsoo melainkan perbuatannya yang baru sja ia lakukan. Chanyeol menatap nanar pada tangannya sendiri ia terpaku pada tempatnya. Darah segar mulai memenuhi lantai di bawah tumbukan kursi tersebut. Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri tumpukan kursi tersebut dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya. Ia melempar dengan brutal kursi yang berhasil ia raih. Kai juga ikut membantu kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga. Setelah semua kursi berhasil di singkirkan. Kyungoo semakin histeris melihat kondisi baekhyun yang mengenaskan. Darah terus mengalir dari dadanya yang terkena besi runcing bahkan luka lebam dan bekas tamparan masih berbekas di wajahnya yang terus meringis kesakitan.

"Aku akan mencari bantuan kyung!" ucap kai seraya berlari keluar gudang. Kyungsoo masih terus menangis mendekap tubuh baekhyun. Tak ia pedulikan baju yang sudah di penihi darah baekhyun itu sendiri.

"K-kyung" ucap baekhyun lirih, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh kyungsoo.

"Ne, bertahanlah baek, kumohon" isak kyungsoo

"I..ini sa-kit, sa-ngat sa-kit, uhuk..uhuk" baekhyun terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"A..aku tak ku-at" lanjut baekhyun

"Kau pasti kuat Baek, Hiks.. kau namja yang kuat"

Tak ada jawaban dari baekhyun yang terdengar hanya suara batuk dan ringisan dari baekhyun. Darah terus keluar dari mulut dan dadanya. Baekhyun mengusap pipi kyungsoo dari air mata yang membanjiri pipinya

"Ul-ji-ma" ujar baekhyun dengan senyum di bibirnya. Perlahan mata sipit baekhyun menutup menandakan pemiliknya tak sadarkan diri lagi. Tangan yang mengusap pipi kyungsoo terkuai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Kyungsoo semakin menangis histeris. Ia mengguncang tubuh terkulai baekhyun namun pemiliknya tak kujung membuka mata.

"BAEKHYUNN!"

Seorang namja mungil bermata bulat yang kita kenal bernama kyungsoo kini tengah meletakkan bunga di dalam vas. Ia tersenyum melihat keindahan bunga tersebut. "Hai baek! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Aku membawakan bunga lily kesukaanmu. Ku harap kau suka!" ucap kyungsoo yang masih terus menata bunga tersebut. Namun hanya keheningan yang melanda ruangan serba putih itu.

"Hah~" kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ia beranjak mendekti ranjang yang berada di ruangan tersebut, mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang itu. Di ranjang itu tengah terbaring seorang namja yang menutup matanya dengan damai. Ada berbagai macam alat medis melekat pada tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Namja itu adalah baekhyun. Setelah insident di gudang sekolah itu baekhyun berhasil selamat walaupun ia harus mengalami koma. Kini memasiki bulan ke-6 paska ia koma. Lalu bagaimana dengan chanyeol ? karena status nya yang masih pelajar dan di bawah umur ia di bebaskan dari jerat hukum. Ia dan keluarganya juga sudah berjanji untuk membiayai pengobatan baekhyun.

Awalnya orang tua kyungsoo murka karena perbuatan chanyeol terhadap baekhyun. Tetapi kemudian orang tua kyungsoo pasrah. Walaupun ia menuntut chanyeol tidak akan mengembalikan keadaan baekhyun. Kejadian ini pun hanya di ketahui oleh kyungsoo, kai, orang tua kyungsoo, chanyeol dan orang tua chanyeol. Oleh karena itulah chanyeol masih menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa tanpa mendapatkan tatapan benci dari orang lain. Namun kyungsoo masih menetapkan kebencian pada chanyeol.

"Baek, bangunlah. Apa kau tidak lelah terus tidur"? eomma sangat sedih melihatmu begini baek kumohon bangunlah. Lalu kita pergi berlibur bersama appa dan eomma" bisik kyungsoo di depan telinga baekhyun. Sekali lagi hanya keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan itu selain suara EKG yang berbunyi pelan menandakan detak jantung baekhyun.

"Apa di mimpimu kau bertemu orang tuamu sehingga tak ingin bangun ? aku merindukan mu baek. Bukan hanya aku, appa, eomma, kai, bahkan teman-teman dan guru-guru di sekolah juga merindukanmu baek. Aku janji setelah kau bangun aku akan membelikan mu es krim stroberi kesukaanmu seberapa yang kau minta" Kyungsoo berucap dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Baby Soo~ jangan menangis. Kurasa baekhyun hyung tak akan menyukai air matamu" ucap namja tan seraya memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang. Namja itu adalah kai yang ntah kapan sudah berada di belakang kyungsoo. "Hiks.. kai, aku merindukannya" ucap kyungsoo parau.

"Tak hanya kau, aku juga merindukannya soo" jawab kai seraya mengecup bahu kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisannya sejenak. Melihat kekasihnya yang sudah tenang kai beralih ke samping kyungsoo. "Soo, ada yang ingin bertemu baekhyun" ucap kai.

"Nugu?" tanya kyungsoo

"Dia ada di belakangmu" jawab kai.

Langsung saja kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ekspresinya pun langsung berubah melihat orang itu. Matanya menatap tajam pada seseorang yang berdiri menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau! Mau apa kau kemari ?" kyungsoo berucap sisnis pada namja itu.

"Kyung, aku tau kau benci padaku tapi biarkan aku menjenguk baekhyun" jawab namja itu yang tak lain adalah chanyeol. Kyungsoo berdecak dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Untuk apa? Untuk mencelakainya lagi ? tak cukupkah kau membuatnya meregang nyawa. Bukan hanya itu, kau juga melukai batinnya." Ucap kyungsoo, memang tidak dengan bentakan tapi itu cukup menambah rasa bersalah chanyeol.

"Kyung.."

"Lebih baik sakarang kau pergi tuan Park yang terhormat"

"Tap.."

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

Kai menghampiri chanyeol dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau pergi, kyungsoo sedang tak ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar kai

"Tapi kai.."

"Hyung.."

"Hah.. Baiklah ! kumohon jaga baekhyun dan kabari aku tentang perkembangan kondisinya."

"Ne,Hyung"

"Gomawo,Aku pergi dulu"

"Ne"

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat baekhyun dengan langkah yang berat.

*Chanyeol's room

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menghela nafas berat. Semenjak insident yang melibatkannya itu ia menaruh rasa pada baekhyun, ani.. bukan pada saat itu tetapi semenjak ia melihat baekhyun ia sudah jatuh cinta namun karena rasa egonya ia menampik semua perasaan itu. Ia ingin sekali melihat kondisi baekhyun tetapi tidak bisa karena kyungsoo langsung mengusirnya. Chanyeol sangat merindukan baekhyun, ia mengingat wajah baekhyun yang ceria saat memberinya bakal makan siang walau ia menolaknya tetap saja ia tersenyum sampai pada saat wajah baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan memenuhi pikiran chanyeol

"AAAAARRHHHGGGG!"

Chanyeol berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak lama kemudian chanyeol pun tertidur karena terlalu lelah dengan rasa penyesalan yang amat besar.

Chanyeol terbangun di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas dan indah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Ini di mana? Tanya chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol memutuskan memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Ia terus berjalan dan tak sekalipun ia menemukan pemukiman penduduk atau sesorang yang dapat ia tanya di mana ia sekarang. Ia mengitari pandangan nya ke sekeliling di sekitarnya sampai mata bulatnya menangkap sosok mungil sedang bermain-main dengan kupu-kupu. Senyumannya juga menghiasi wajah manis tersebut. Chanyeol merasa tak asing dengan namja tersebut karena penasaran ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok mungil tersebut sampai pandang mereka berdua bertemu

DEG~

"Baekhyun" Refleks chanyeol menggumamkan nama seseorang tersebut yang ternyata adalah baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri chanyeol.

"Hai chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya baekhyun

"A-aku tidak t-tau" jawab chanyeol gugup

"Lalu kau sendiri kenapa di sini kenapa tidak pulang?" lanjut chanyeol

"Pulang? Untuk apa pulang? Di sini rumahku "

Chanyeol terkejut, kalau baekhyun tidak pulang itu berarti baekhyun akan meninggal"

"Tapi baek, orang-orang di sana merindukanmu bahkan..

..

..

Aku juga, kembailah baek kumohon"

"Untuk apa ? bahkan kau menginginkan aku matikan ?"

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar perkataan baekhyun yang tepat mengenai ulu hatinya

"Apa baekhyun benar-benar membenciku?" batin chanyeol

Karena terlalu lama terdiam baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi

"Aku pergi dulu chanyeol, semoga kau bahagia"

Dengan cepat chanyeol menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun ku mohon jangan pergi. Kembalilah. Kalau kau tak ingin melihatku setidaknya kau kembali untuk kyungsoo , appa dan eommanya yang menanti kepulanganmu baek jebal"

"..."

"Baek?"

Baekhyun hnya diam. Air mata juga suda mebasahi pipinya. Dengan lembut ia melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dan pergi tanpa sepatah katpun

"BAEKHYUN.. KUMOHON JANGAN PERGI" teriak chanyeol tapi baekhyun tak bergeming dan terus berjalan semakin jauh.

"BAEK, MIANHAE JEBAL..HIKS..BAEKHYUUNNN!" teiak hanyeol lagi, ia menangis meraung meratapi kepergian baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia mengejar baekhyun namun kaki nya sangat berat untuk bergerak seperti ada yang membebaninya. Sampai baekhyun tak lagi tampak di depan matanya dan chanyeol terduduk lemas.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh chanyeol. Ia mengusap wajanya denga nafas yang tak beraturan. Ia masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi.

Drrrttt..Drrrtttt...

Ponsel chanyeol bergetar menunjukkan nama kai yang sedang menghubunginya. Tanpa basa basi chanyeol menganggkat panggilannya.

"Yeobose.." belum selesai chanyeol menjawab suara di sebrang sana sudah menginterupsi dengan panik.

"Hyung! Cepat ke rumah sakit. Kondosi baekhyun hyung memburuk"

Tanpa menjawab chanyeol langsung memutuskan hubungan dan menyambar kunci mobilnya. Ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ia terus berdoa di dalam hati untuk keselamatan baekhyun.

Di depan ruang UGD kini sudah ada kai dan kyungsoo yang terus menangis di pelukan kai dan memanggil-manggil nama baekhyun di sampingnya juga ada appa dan eomma kyungsoo yang juga terus menangis. Tak lama kemudian datanglah chanyeol dengan wajah kusut tak karuan. Ia menghampiri kai,

"Ada apa dengan baekhyun kai? Tanya chanyeol yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tau hyung, tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya melemah" jawab kai yang masih terus menenangkan kyungsoo.

Tak lama kelurlah para dokter dengan wajah penyesalan dan pasrah. Dengan sigap chanyeol menghampiri dokter tersebut

"Bagaiman keadaan baekhyun uisanim ?" tanya chanyeol

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha . ini sudah kehendak tuhan.."

Belum sampai dokter itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya, chanyeol sudah menerobos masuk. Kyungsoo semakin histeris menangis bahkan eommanya tak sadarkan dri mendengar ucapan dokter yang menangani baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekat pada ranjang di mana baekhyun tengah terbaring. Alat EKG di sampingnya menunjukkan garis lurus pertanda tak ada lagi kehidupan di raganya.

TES!

Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya. Baekhyun yang selalu ia tolak , ia sakiti, kini telah pergi. Ia menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar membenciku? Aku tau. Kau pantas membenciku. Apakah kau benar-benar bahagia di sana? Jongmal Mianhae.." ujar chanyeol. Ia masih terus menggenggam tangan baekhyun sampai kemudian ia mencium bibir baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di depan telinga baekhyun.

"Sarangahae" kemudian ia beranjak sebelum EKG di sampingnya bergerak menandakan kehidupan. Chanyeol tercengang, ia segera memanggil dokter. Dan kini ia kembali berada di depan UGD dan berdoa untuk baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dengan wajah gembira.

"Bagaimana uisa?" tanya chanyeol.

"Ini keajaiban baekhyun-ssi kini sudah stabil, bahkan ia sudah sadar. Temui dia. Ia menunggumu" jawab dokter itu seraya menepuk bahu chanyeol dan pergi

Tanpa basa-basi chanyeol memasuki ruangan itu dan menemukan baekhyun yang tengah di lepaskan alat medisnya oleh perawat. Setelah selesai para perawat itu meninggalkan baekhyun dan chnyeol. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung.

"Hai baek, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya chanyeol basa basi

"Mmm.. baik" jawab baekhyun

Keheningan melanda kembali. Sungguh susana yang benar-benar canggung

"Baekhyun/Chanyeol" ucap meraka bersamaan

"Kau duluan" ucap baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Mianhae, aku tau 1000 maafpun tak akan kau terima tapi aku sungguh benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian itu. Dan satu lagi, mianhae setelah menyakitimu aku dengan lancangnya mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' aku tau kau tak akan menerima nya. Aku..."

Ucapan chanyeol terputus karena baekhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Chanyeol terkejut tetapi ia membiarkan moment indah itu. Baekhyun melepaskan tautannya, ia beralih memeluk chanyeol

"sudah cukup, jangan di teruskan! Aku memaafkanmu dan aku masih tetap mencintaimu, untuk apa aku kembali hanya untuk membencimu tentu saja aku kembali untumu." Ucap baekhyun. Betapa senangnya hati chanyeol, ia balas memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun.

"Gomawo baek, Gomawo~" ucap chanyol mencium puncak kepala baekhyun. Pelukan itu terlepas, entah siapa yang memulai. Kini bibir mereka menyatu menciptakan ciuman yang lembut dan manis. Sampai..

"Ehm.." sebuah deheman melepas pangutan mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Yang berdehem tadi adalah kyungsoo,kai, appa dan eomma kyungsoo. Kai langsung terbahak melihat ekspresi konyol chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan eomma kyungsoo memeluk baekhyun yang tengah merona. Sedangkan appa kyungsoo, ia menggeleng melihat kai dan chanyeol sekaligus merasa lega karena baekhyun selamat.

"Baek, aku merindukanmu`" manja kyungsoo pada baekhyun

PLETAK !

Eomma kyungsoo menghadiahi jitakan manis pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengaduh.

"jangan bermanja dengan baekhyun. Ia baru saja sadar." Omel eomma kyungsoo dan memeluk baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal

"sebenarnya anakmu itu siapa eomma?" gerutu kyungsoo. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar gerutuan kyungsoo.

"Emm.. kyungsoo, apa kau masih benci padaku ?" tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu, tetapi jika kau menyakitinya baekhyun kau akan mati di tanganku" ancam kyungsoo sekaligus memaafkaan chanyeol. Karena terlalu senang ia memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat. Kai yang melihatnya pun langsung melepaskan pelukan chanyeol.

"Ya! Jangan memeluk kekasih orang sembarangan" ucap kyungsoo seraya memeluk kekasihnya possesive

"Iya..iya aku hanya terlalu senang saja" chanyeol mendekati bekhyun dan merangkulnya sayang.

"Aku juga sudah punya kekasih yang jauh lebih manis dari kekasimu"

CHUP~

Chanyeol mencium pipi baekhyun. "Jadi aku tidak akan merebut kekasih bawelmu itu". Lanjut chanyeol. Bisa dipastikan kini pipi baekhyun merona parah karena perlakuan chanyeol. Merekapun tertawa melihat rona merah di pipi baekhyun yang menambah kesan menggemaskan pada dirinya. Setelah semua permasalahan dan menyeselan yang menimpa mereka inilah yang mereka dapatkan. Kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga.

Epilog

Di luar ruang baekhyun nampak seorang namja manis bermata indah sedang menatap kebahagian di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tatapan nya bertambah tajam pada namja yang di peluk oleh chanyeol. Namja itu menyeringai

"Tunggu saja penderitaan mu Byun Baekhyun" ujar namja itu dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

END

Annyeong readers ada yang kangen sama saya –gak ada- say balik lagi sama ff chanbaek. Buat chanbaek shipper tuh ada ffnya. Ada yang mau minta sequel ? –gak ada-

Aku bakalan buat sequel tergantung dari RCL kalin

Palli RCL jusseyo !


	2. Chapter 2

Author : EegYeol61

Title: Sequel Liebe Kampf

Genre: Romance, with little humor

Rating: T

Length: Oneshoot

Pairing : Chanbaek, Kaisoo

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Xi Luhan

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik SM, keluaga, fans DLL tapi chanyeol itu suami saya #plak :p –selalu sama-

Warning: Yaoi, Boy X boy, gaje, typo betebaran, cerita pasaran, membosankan dan kekurangan lainnya

Happy Reading~

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi langit kota Seoul yang mulai di padati oleh aktivitas lautan manusia. Tampak 2 orang namja tampan tengah berdir di mobil sport mereka masing-masing untuk menunggu kekasih mereka yang tengah berpamitan pada eommanya untuk berangkat sekolah. Sebut saja kedua namja tampan itu bernama Kai dan Chanyeol dan tentunya kekasih mereka Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit walaupun ia harus berusaha keras meyakinkan eomma dan appa –orang tua kyungsoo-nya bahwa ia benar-benar sudah pulih. Awalnya mereka tidak setuju di tambah dokter menyuruhnya memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya. Alhasil dengan jurus aegyo dan puppy eyesnya ia berhasil meluluhkan hati dokter dan appa,eommanya akan tetapi dengan syarat ia harus beristirahat dengan cukup, chek up tiap minggu dan tak lupa jangan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga terlebih dahulu. Dan lagi baekhyun tidak boleh terkena udara dingin yang akan berakibat fatal pada kondisi dadanya yang terluka. Baekhyun juga di beri obat untuk berjaga-jaga kalau merasa kesulitan bernafas.

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu ne?" ujar kyungsoo dan mencium pipi eommanya kemudian berlalu menuju kekasihnya yang sudah menunggu di depan mobilnya itu.

"Eomma, aku juga pergi ne? Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja jadi berhentilah memasang raut wajah seperti itu" ujar baekhyun menenangkan eomma yang tampaknya mengkhawatirkan dia.

"Hah.. Baiklah, eomma percaya padamu asal kau menuruti perkataan dokter kemarin. Kau sudah membawa obat mu?" tanya eomma

"Sudah, aku seperti penderita asma saja yang harus membawa obat kemana-mana. Hehehe ! baiklah aku akan berangkat, annyeong eomma" ujar baekhyun. Ia mengecup pipi eommanya dan segera memasuki mobil chanyeol, chanyeol memberi hormat kepada yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"Kami berangkat dulu ahjumma" ujar chanyeol sopan

"Ne, hati-hati chanyeol dan jaga baekhyun, ahjumma mempercayaimu" ujar eomma

Chanyeol menganguk dan masuk menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah minimalis tersebut di ikuti oleh mobil pasangan Kaisoo.

"Lihatlah Eonni, anakmu begitu bahagia sekarang" gumam yeoja patuh baya tersebut dan memasuki rumah minimalis tersebut.

Di sekolah mereka berempat di sambut oleh shipper mereka. Sepertinya berita chanbaek cepat menyebar sehingga banyak dari mereka yang meneriaki nama couple tersebut. Pasangan chanbaek dan kaisoo tersenyum maklum melihat para shipper yang menyukai hubungan mereka. Namun di antara sorak sorai teriakan tersebut tampak seseorang yang memandang mereka tepatnya pada namja mungil bermata sipit itu dengan tatapan benci dan dendam yang amat dalam.

"Tersenyum lah di saat kau masih bisa tersenyum baek. Sebelum aku dengan perlahan menyinkirkanmu." Ujar seseorang tersebut dengan seringaian di wajah manisnya.

Bel pulang yang berbunyi bagai nyanyian dari surga di telinga para siswa dan siswi yang sudah bosan mendengar ocehan guru yang menerangkan pelajaran bengitu juga dengan chanyeol. Ia segera mengajak baekhyun untuk menemaninya latihan basket dan kemudian pulang bersama

"Baek, kajja kita ke lapangan" ajak chanyeol pada baekhyun yang tengah membereskan peralatan tulisnya

"Kau duluan saja chanyeol, hari ini giliranku piket kelas. Nanti setelah aku selesai aku akan menyusulmu ke lapangan" ujar baekhyun setelah ia selesai memberaskan peralatan tulisnya

"Geure, aku akan menunggumu di sana, dan ingat jangat melakukan tugas piket yang terlalu berat. Kondisimu belum terlalu pulih, Arrachi ?" peringat chanyeol

"Arra, kau jangan terlalu khawatir" jawab baekhyun dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengecup bibis baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dengan wajah yang merona karena chanyeol menciumnya di depan teman-teman sekelas yang masih tersisa di kelas. Para teman sekelasnya hanya tersenyum maklum bahkan ada yang gemas dengan tingkah pasangan baru itu.

"Baek, tugasmu membuang sampah saja, karena itu tidak terlalu berat" tukas teman baekhyun yang juga bertugas hari ini.

"Ah, baiklah" jawab baekhyun

Chanyeol tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan senyum tak henti menghiasi wajahnya yang menawan. Ia melangkah dengan ceria mengingat wajah baekhyun yang tadi sempat merona karena ulahnya. Tiba-tiba chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sekerumunan orang yang sedang mengurumuni loker baekhyun. Dengan segera ia menghampiri sumber kerumunan tersebut.

Setelah sampai ia terkejut melihat loker baekhyun yang di penuhi oleh cat bewarna merah bertuliskan "MATI SAJA KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN". Dengan segera chanyeol menghampiri kelas baekhyun namun hanya ada beberapa orang yang bertugas piket tanpa ada baekhyun.

"Taehyung, di mana baekhyun" tanya chanyeol pada namja bermata sipit yang sedang menyapu

"Ah, ia sedang membuang sampah. Ada apa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Taehyung

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan taehyun, chanyeol langung berlari menyusul baekhyun yang mungkin kini dalam bahaya.

Sementara itu..

Baekhyun berjalan santai dengan sekantong sampah yang akan ia buang. Ia sesekali bernyanyi kecil untuk mengisi langkahnya. Ketika ia melewati gedung di belakang sekolah ia berhenti untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas. Tanpa di ketahui oleh baekhyun seorang namja manis tengah memegang vas bunga berbahan gerabah dan bersiap-siap menjatuhkan vas tersebut tepat di atas baekhyun sedang berdiri. Setelah baekhyun selesai mengikat tali sepatunya ia segera berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya namun sebelum itu terjadi seseorang memeluk dirinya di ikuti dengan suara benda pecah

Bekhyun melepaskan pelukan sesesorang tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Ternyata yang memeluknya chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir

"Cha-Chanyeol?" ujar baekhyun terkejut

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja"jawab baekhyun

"Syukurlah" ujar chanyeol dengan senyum di bibirnya kemudian tubuh tegapnya ambruk di pangkuan baekhyun. Sebelum chanyeol kehilangan kesadaranya ia bisa melihat Luhan yang bergetar ketakutan di atas gedung dan akhirnya kegelapan menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol..Chanyeol..hei jangan bercanda" ujar baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi chanyeol agar membuatnya sadar

Baekhyun melihat tangannya yang memangku kepala chanyeol, ada darah yang melumuri tangan baekhyun. Dengan seketika baekhyun bertambah panik dan mengguncang tubuh tegak chanyeol yang terkulai tak sadakan diri.

"Chanyeol, jangan membuatku khawatir. Bangunlah, chanyeolll!"

Mata bulat itu mengerjap untuk membiasakan cahaya yang memasuki retinanya. Setelah terbiasa ia memandang sekitar ruangan serba putih itu kemudian ia mengingat kembali kejadian yang pada akhirnya membawa ia kemari. Kemudian ia ingat, ia menyelamatkan baekhyun dari vas bunga yang sengaja di jatuhkan oleh luhan. Luhan ? ia mengingat kembali wajah penyesalan mantan kekasihnya itu atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan, semoga saja ia menyadari segalanya dan segera menemukan namja lain yang di cintainya.

Kemudian chanyeol teringat pada baekhyun, dengan segera ia beranjak bangun namun tertahan oleh sesuatu yang menghimpit tanganya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan menemukan baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan jejak air mata yang masih terlihat jelas. Dengan perlahan chanyeol membelai rambut namja mungil itu dan mengusap pipinya untuk membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata. Karena pergerakan itu dengan pelahan baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat tangan yang membelai pipinya.

Kemudian ia menegakkan badannya dan melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Matanya langsung saja berkaca-kaca melihat chanyeol yang tersenyum pada nya. Senyuman chanyeol pudar melihat mata namja mungilnya berkaca kaca

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

DUG

Baekhyun berhambur ke pelukan chanyeol dan menagis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang chanyeol.

"Hikss.. chanyeol, aku takut ! jangan seperti ini lagi hikss.. aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Hikss.." isakan tangis baekhyun terdengar kencang di telinga chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang begitu menghkhawatirkannya. Dengan pelan ia mengusap punggung sempit baekhyun untuk menenangkanya dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terisak di pelukan chanyeol, wajahnya sudah memerah karena terlalu lama menangis sepertinya ia benar-benar takut kehilangan chanyeolnya.

"Hei, baekhyun! Berhentilah menangis. Kau akan membuat dadamu sakit kalau terus menerus menangis seperti ini. Kekasih tampan mu ini sangat kuat, ia tidak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil begini" ujar chanyeol dengan ke-pede-an tingkat tinggi.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pipinya

"Kau harus berjanji padaku tidak akan membuatku khawatir lagi" ujar baakhyun dengan pandangan imut dan juga menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya ini kemudian ia juga ikut menyodorkan kelingkingnya dan mengaitkannya pada kelingking baekhyun

"PingkyPromise, aku berjanji tidak akan membuat kekasih cantikku ini khawatir" jawab chanyeol mantap. Kemudian sepasang kekasih itu berpelukan kembali.

"Hei, baekhyun apa ke-" ucapan seorang namja manis bermata bulat yang kita ketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu terputus karena melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Kekasihnya, Kai terheran melihat kekasihnya yang terdiam di depan pintu ruang rawat chanyeol

"Hei soo ada ap-" ucpan kai terhenti karena kyungsoo menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sexy namja tan itu. Kyungsoo menunjuk objek yang membuat ia terkejut dengan dagunya dan kai mengarahkan pandangan yang di tuju kyungsoo

Di sana di ranjang rumah sakit itu terdapat dua manusia yang terlelap damai sambil berpelukan. Kedua manusia itu adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya lelah dan memutuskan tidur seraya berpelukan. Ukh.. benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat manis dan membuat orang iri. Dengan perlahan kyungsoo dan kai keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Kai.." panggil kyungsoo pada kekasihnya

"Ne" jawab kai

"Sekarang aku benar-benar percaya bahwa chanyeol sangat mencintai baekhyun. Bahkan ia mengorbankan keselamatannya demi keselamatan baekhyun." Ujar kyungsoo

"Ne, aku sangat iri sekali, Baby Soo~ aku juga ingin seperti mereka dengan mu" awalnya kai mengucapkan dengan nada serius namun kemudian dengan nada manja

"Andwe ! aku tau pikiran mesummu itu, aku tidak akan selamat apabila kita seperti baekhyun dan chanyeol, Aku tidak mau ! titik !" tekan kyungsoo kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kai yang merengut sedih menerima penolakan dari kyungsoo

Namum kemudian ia mengejar kyungsoo dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaraan dan teriakan penolakan dari kyungsoo dan permohonan dari Kai dengan aegyo gagalnya..

Kekeke~ pasang ini juga memiliki hubungan yang manis dengan cara mereka yang berbeda

END

Kyaaaa, aku udah buat sequel nih. Ada yang merasa asing sama adegan dimana luhan yang ngejatohin vas buga ke baekhyun ? yupss bagi yang pernah nonton dream high pasti tau sama adegan ini dimana Song samdong ngejelamatin Go hyemi dari Yoon baek hee yang ngekatihin vas ke hyemi. Aku terinspirasi sama adegan itu setelah nonton ulangan film itu di tv kemarin. Maaf ya kalau ffnya tambah aneh dan udah ngenistain luhan jadi jahat.. hehehe ! semoga para readers suka dan juga terima kasih sam RCL dari ff Liebe Kampf. Aku puas banget sama comment kalian bahkan senyum-senyum sendiri sama comment yang ngotot minta sequel, nih udah aku buuatin sequel. Maaf juga kalu ada typo maklum miss typo :D dont forget RCL jusseyoo


End file.
